User talk:Bronyman
My Own Head-Canon My shippings: Applejack and Caramel Fluttershy and Big Macintosh Pinkie Pie and Pokey Pierce Rainbow Dash and Soarin' Rarity and Spike and I haven't yet figured out who I'm gonna ship Twilight with. I know deffently NOT ether of the Princess' or Trixie, mainly cause I'm personally not a fan of those shippings. Various Other Characters: VINYL SCRATCH AND OCTAVIA: Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are very close friends (ala The Odd Couple or Lennon/McCartney) Octavia and Harpo Parish Nandermane (the harp playing pony from The Best Night Ever) are also friends. Octaiva is married to Frederic Horseshoepin (the piano playing pony from The Best Night Ever). Frederic Horseshoepin is the brother of Beauty Brass (the sousaphone/tuba playing pony from The Best Night Ever). DERPY HOOVES:Edit Derpy Hooves and Doctor Whooves are married. Sparkler and Dinky are their daughters (age-differance explaned below). After the birth of Sparkler the TARDIS had an accident that got Doctor Whooves stuck the way he is seen in the show and Derpy has completly stoped aging (I got this idea from This comic ). Carrot Top is Derpy's childhood friend and frequent foal sitter. LYRA AND BON-BON: Lyra and Bon-Bon are sisters (this possible because of the information revealed in the episode Baby Cakes). Tootsie Flute is they're MUCH, MUCH younger sister (mom had Lyra and Bon-Bon very young, and then had Toostie Flute, then died.) VARIOUS BACKGROUND PONIES: Colgate and Berry Punch have been friends since foalhood Colgate is also Dr. Whooves assistant. Adding reaction images please try to add it to an external site and not here. also this is a talk page, not a userpage. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 01:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Images and Categories Hello there! Thanks for contributing, but please don't upload duplicate pictures; if you need to place a picture on a page, just click on the picture to pop up its information, then copy and paste the filename wherever you need it to go. Also, please don't add those categories (Candidates for the Workshop and Pages that need improvement) on their own; use instead, so they're automatically removed when that template is removed, or they will turn to the proper "Workshop pages" category if the page is moved to the workshop. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 00:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I'm still a novice at creating pages, for instance the "My Little Avengers" story page I made is still missing key-plot stuff, I couldn't remember it at the time.Bronyman 02:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::That's alright. It's a learning experience, and one of my jobs as an admin is to help point newer contributors in the right direction. You're doing fine. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Fan Fiction Hi, Bronyman! I finished your new Fim fiction, and I thought it was amazing, but the ending didn't make sense. So, did the blue nerdy pegasus hire a werewolf and a vampony to bite them both, just so he could have a good news story? Cuz that's what I thought. But, yeah it was really great. ᶠᶤʳᵉᶠᵒˣ₅₀₁₃ 12:54, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for liking it! Well, I wrote that little guy in as a joke pointing out the fact that I actually didn't really put much thought into it. The joke being that the guy wrote this crazy story just for fun and now he's reaping the whirlwind as it were.Bronyman 15:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Language and reaction images Please refrain from posting reaction images that feature cussing in comments or any of the galleries besides Reaction images. If pictures of such nature are found outside of Reaction images they will be removed. -- Abcron (talk) 09:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the reminder, I'll be sure not to post any such pictures in the future.Bronyman (talk) 22:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) hai hey are you also known as Bronyman1995? Give then take. (talk) 19:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Bloodude62 AKA silvershinepony YESBronyman (talk) 21:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC)